Superabrasive machining is an enabling process for machining nickel-based alloys for gas turbine engine applications, for example. Similarly, end-milling, point-milling, and flank-milling are enabling processes for machining titanium and magnesium alloys. These machining processes usually require cooling of the work-piece being machined. However, these machining processes are sensitive to the efficiency of the coolant delivery system since any deficiencies in the coolant reaching a work-piece being machined may result in damage or destruction of the work-piece. In addition, some of these processes require the use of inflammable coolants and/or are used to machine work-pieces made from inflammable material.
Accordingly, there is a need for controlling coolant flow provided to a machining tool during a machining process.